Imarel Crystals and Minerals
by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 Summary Imarel is a world of vast resources with crystals in particular being vastly important to permanent magic items and weapons. Various crystals amplify or dampen certain magical properties, while only two possess the ability to store magic. Minerals of course comprise the foundation of buildings, works of art and a host of other uses, including medicinal and military. While Imarel hosts many common crystals and minerals, this list is a compilation of the rarer variety, dividing into two categories: exotic and planar. Exotic infers that the crystal or mineral is somewhat rare and planar means said crystal or mineral comes from or is touched by another plane of existence. Exotic Crystals and Minerals Ambracite: While considered exotic, Ambracite is common in Vocor and Tamayr Shuyru and nearly unseen elsewhere. An extremely dense, dark red rock, Ambracite has the unique property of blocking teleportation and phasing abilities. Because of the problem with shadow-stepping Masar, the city of Taijun is walled with Ambracite. It is believed that the moon, Vocoria was primarily made of this rock and in lesser quantities, Quantyr. Calatite: Found primarily in northern Shalzaar, Calatite is a porous, white rock that when ground into a fine powder, can be used to neutralize acids even of the magical sort. Calatite is a cash mineral for the Grand Duchy of Brookshire, making up for over 30% of their nation’s exports. Calatite is also useful for curing heartburn when mixed liberally with water and for making a heavy-duty soap. Kharumite: Kharumite is an incredibly dense rock found only in Zoda and Miroa. Capable of withstanding blasts from even boromandite round shot, this stone is a favorite of the Hammerspark Dwarves from which to build many of their structures. It is also excellent at retaining heat during the cold seasons and keeping reasonably cool in the warm seasons. The rock has a distinct beige color that has flecks of white and gold within it, giving a measure of beauty to its brawn. Along with its excellent heat retention properties, Kharumite is 85% impervious to scrying magic naturally, which is another reason the Dwarves love it so much. (5% resistant to Catastrophic Damage). Kjaar: Pronounced “jar,” this bright yellow and white rock is unusually unstable and must be mined with special tools in order to extract it safely. Found primarily on Ishaela, deep within the Kaal`Kor mines Kjaar is the primary component to nearly all Kaal`Kor manufactured explosives. While not nearly as abundant on Imarel, caches of it have been found in southern Tal`Rah and Irys. The peaceful Zissah of Irys are not fond of its mining and do not allow it near any of their communities. Kjaar is the primary component in Divine Fire rounds. M`aati (Firynian Ice): Found exclusively at the mines in Firyn, Maat`i is an extremely rare cobalt blue crystal with the ability to store and focus magical energies without need for extra enchantment. The only real limitation to the crystals themselves are that they’re unable to house Radiant Energy or Dark Radiant Energy, so they cannot be made into Radiant Crystals. However, they can absorb Radiant and Dark Radiant spells. The larger the crystal the more energy it can house. There are believed to be more caches of Maat`i hidden in the north, but as of yet, they remain undiscovered. Mirocyte (Blood Crystal): Found almost exclusively in Miroa (and to a lesser extent, Zoda and Tirania), Mirocyte is a dark red crystal with the unusual property of being able to purge poisons and diseases, simply by pressing the crystal to the infected person with 85% of curation for normal diseases and poisons and 65% for magic sorts. The average crystal can remove 1d6+2 toxins in this fashion before going inert. Mirocyte is the primary export of the Kingdom of Miroa and attributed to much of the success of the Miroan Army against some of the more powerful undead that roam the land even now. Ohratite: While not quite as dense as Ambracite, Ohratite is another very dense rock and significantly more common. Found across most continents in varying amounts, this flat gray stone is highly sought after for its structural integrity. Using a layered block design created by Hillsman engineers, buildings made from Ohratite are highly resistant to earthquake damage. This also makes said structures very difficult to siege with all but the most powerful sorts of Siege Golems and heavy siege equipment. Because of its density, it is also difficult to teleport through, but not impossible (50% chance of success). Piradicyte (Shei Marble): A naturally-occurring rock found frequently in Shalzaar and more rarely elsewhere, Priadicyte is a striking white, to the point of near luminescence, with veins of golden and rose color woven throughout. Generally speaking, the further one digs, the more of this marbling occurs, and the more expensive the Piradicyte is. Not only is Shei Marble lovely to look at, it’s also exceedingly sturdy, which explains a great deal of the survivability of many of the ancient buildings that survived, or partially survived the Shar’Vaire bombardment of Am-Xitha. (2% resistance to Catastrophic Damage). Tanzar: A precious crystal found only in the Burning Lands, Tanzar is both difficult to attain and dangerous to mine. Still, enterprising Tashrani and Shar`Vaire mining companies send teams within the hostile desert territory to seek it out. Tanzar is a harder-than-diamond crystal, with a transparent pink coloring that has a multitude of uses in precision tools, metal tempers, enchanted for Speaking Crystals and of course jewelry. Thodesyte: This white and pale greenish crystal can be only found on Ishaela and if one is extremely lucky, on the continent of Vocor. Thodesyte has the ability to duplicate arcane, mystic and divine magic spells, effectively allowing a double cast of the same spell. A typical crystal has a 65% chance to duplicate a spell somebody wearing a Thodesyte item on their person, though refined Thodesyte can be as high as 85%. Multiple pieces of Thodesyte do not allow more duplications to occur. Vesperite: Considered semi-rare, Vesperite Crystals can be found in varying quantities throughout the continent of Tal`Rah and Shalzaar, but more common in the south of both continents. A pale gold or orange in color, Vesperite has the ability to house Radiant Energy and electrical energy naturally. Widely sought after by engineers and magi across Imarel, it also tends to find its way into many jewelry pieces coming from Tashran. Witchfire: Witchfire is a green-white crystal that’s found exclusively in the waters someplace south of Anthalas Bay in what is called the Caves of Gurhjuua, these extremely rare crystals are fiercely guarded by the Shar`Vaire. Because the crystals seem to grow on the energies emanating from the slain Forgotten One, Gurhjuua the Witchflame, it has been postulated that they could be grown elsewhere, if a compatible energy could be found. Insofar attempts to make ‘synthetic’ Witchfire Crystals have resulted in mixed results ranging from lackluster to deadly. Known for its strange, explosive energy properties that are unusually effective against the undead and extraplanar creatures, Witchfire Crystals are in extremely high demand across Imarel. Planar Crystals and Minerals Astralysium: This crystal can usually only be found in the Astral Plane and to a lesser extent the outer planes such as Indaris, the Shining Heavens, Xos, the Frozen Dark and Lyth, the Shadowlands. Very rarely, a bit of it winds up on the prime plane, whether by planar travel or accident. The crystal is clear, with a slight bluish tinge to it, but to look within the crystal is to see a myriad of pinpoint lights that resemble stars. Astralysium is highly sought after for both extremely powerful scrying devices and its abilities to increase clarity for Will-Shapers (Decreases exhaustion to a 3% penalty twice a day. This does not stack). Ethercite: Not to be confused with Etherium, Ethercite is the primary ‘land material’ found floating in the Ethereal Plane. Quite literally solidified Ether, this strange rock looks orange and brown in its own realm, but glows a bright lavender when brought to the Prime Plane. Ethercite has different properties on different planes; on its own plane, it is susceptible to a powerful being’s mind and can be be ‘shaped’ into things. Doing this sort of craft takes decades of practice and training, but has led to some spectacular structures floating in the Ether. On the Prime Plane, Ethercite loses this ability, but gains monumentally explosive properties if equal amounts are charged with positive and negative energies, then forced to collide. The basis of this is how all Ether Charges are made. It is not readily known how Ethercite reacts on other Planes. Ghaltarium (Shadow Stone): A strange, black rock that does not reflect light, Ghaltarium was named after the Shadowmancer Ghaltar Kys that discovered it (and was ultimately slain by it). Aside of being an unusually dense but light stone, it also has the ability to passively drain life-energy from whatever it touches. The drain is a slow ebb if merely skin-contact, giving it a cool to the touch feel, but being physically struck by a weapon fashioned from this stone has a 50% chance to cause a Life-Draining effect. The victim of this effect is slowed to half movement speed for 1d4 rounds and is unable to use magic or attack more than once, physically during that time. Should the effect also be the death-blow, a weapon made from Ghaltarium will also drain the life-force of its victim and drops them into a coma for 1d6 days. If this individual is not revitalized by a priest or seer the form will crumble to ash and be unresurrectable. Quantyr: An exceedingly rare rock, Quantyr does not seem to have a discernible source, or place of origin. But rather it seems to simply exist in outer space, very occasionally falling to Imarel. Theories suggest that Quantyr is the leftover ‘material’ from the War of Gods, or perhaps the very material of Creation itself, given its unusual properties. When exposed to magic, Quantyr causes it to go haywire in unpredictable ways (50% chance) and can cause rashes, eye and nose irritation in creatures with a heavy attunement to magical energies, like Asyndi and Asyn-Shei. Prolonged exposure to the unrefined rock can eventually cause death to those races. However, when powdered and used as part of a temper, Quantyr can amplify the properties of the metal it’s mingled with. Any Quantyr-tempered metal with have a blue-green haze to it, regardless of the metal’s original color. Quantyr may have other uses but presently those are undiscovered. Vanicite: This is a blue mineral found primarily within the astral plane, with bits of it leaking into the Ether, Indaris, and Xos on occasion. It is named for its relation to Vanidyr, who shows a particular fondness for this rock. When raw, this mineral appears to shimmer and shift along with the viewers sight, but when refined, cut, and used in equipment, it attunes itself to the user’s dreams and desires. This provides a +10% bonus to any one stat, which can never change, and if the user ever changes the dream, hope, or desire that they had when using this item first (I.e.: A reaver changes religion and becomes a crusader) it will turn to ash and become unusable. (Contributed by D. Schneider) Xirorycite (Elemental Quartz): Xirorycite is a crystal only found in Xirorya, the Plane of Elements. Depending on the color of the Xirorycite will depend on which element it is attuned to: red is attuned to fire, clear is attuned to air, black is attuned to earth and blue is attuned to water. Prized by Elementalists, Channelers and Summoners these crystals can give them +10% hit bonus to casting spells the crystal in question is attuned for. For Summoners this +10% bonus also is considered for summoning/controlling chance. Category:Treasures Category:Game Information